


Midnight Snack

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Divorce, Gen, Missing Scene, proto Sam/Stacey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Sam and Stacey have a late-night run in





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodredcherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/gifts).



It was a strict rule in the Brewer-Thomas household that when Kristy had a sleepover, Charlie and Sam either found somewhere else to hang out or stayed in their rooms. 

Generally, Sam didn’t have a hard time following this rule. 

Tonight, however, he was starving. He blamed it on geometry homework. Sam liked math, was good at it, but geometry was different. His brain needed fuel if it was going to cope with shapes and formulas and angles – or at least, that was going to be his excuse if he got busted downstairs.

Mom and Watson couldn’t blame him for getting a snack while he was doing homework, after all?

To his relief, the kitchen was empty. Sam poked through the cabinets, and decided that a few fluffernutters were just what he needed. He was making the sandwiches when he heard a sound, and looked up to see Stacey McGill.

“Sam!” Stacey greeted him.

“Shhh,” he said quickly. “I’m not supposed to be down here. You didn’t see me. These aren’t the sandwiches you’re looking for.”

Stacey eyed the white bread, spread thickly with marshmallow and peanut butter. “No, they’re definitely not.” 

He watched as she opened the fridge, and pulled out a Ziploc bag, then left again. Sam knew he should leave the kitchen now, but he didn’t want to. Stacey was different from the other girls that hung around his sister, and despite the fact that she was two years younger, there was just something about her.

She returned to the kitchen, putting the Ziploc bag back in the fridge, and it dawned on him that it must have been her insulin. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Better now,” Stacey said. “It’s good to be back in Stoneybrook.” 

“How is everything?” 

She shrugged. “Everything’s pretty good. It’s just different now...” Stacey trailed off, and Sam was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking. It was different now without her father. 

Sam knew how that could feel. Of course, Stacey’s parents’ divorce was different – her father still cared about seeing her, and Stacey could hop on the train to New York if she really missed him.

Sam didn’t even know where their dad was. Patrick Thomas had walked out on his wife and four children, and never really looked back. He certainly had not sent any money, except the very occasional and late birthday card.

“It takes some getting used to,” he said quietly. He wanted to say more, but he heard footsteps, footsteps that sounded distinctly like his mother.

He was about to get busted. With nowhere to run, he ducked into the pantry with his sandwiches. He was pretty sure he had cleaned up any sign of his presence.

Through the pantry door, he heard his mother talking to Stacey, and waited until he could no longer hear her before opening the door. “Is the coast clear?” Sam asked in a dramatic stage whisper.

Stacey laughed. “Yes, you’re safe. I threw the marshmallow fluff container in the trash for you.”

“Thanks.” He grinned at her. “You know, if you ever need to talk about it…”

“I know where to find you,” Stacey replied. “Thanks, Sam, and good night.”

“Good night,” he said as he made his way toward the stairs. Staying down here flirting with Stacey wouldn’t get his homework done.

But he enjoyed it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! It's not quite shippy, but it could definitely lead into later shippiness.
> 
> One thing that's never really brought up is if the "divorced kids" ever really talk about what's changed in their lives to each other. I like to think they do.
> 
> This is set after BSC #28 Welcome Back Stacey.


End file.
